Most conventional approaches to noise reduction focus on reducing noise at the source of the noise, either passively or actively. For example, some automobile manufacturers develop passive and active approaches to minimizing sounds in the engines and mufflers. Some conventional approaches focus on noise reduction at the receiver using headset, which may be inconvenient to the user or an occupant in a confined space.
In the prior art, as shown in the reference, WO 2014051883 A1, noise reduction is done at the source of the noise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,452 B2, a serrated nozzle trailing edge for exhaust noise suppression is disclosed. The noise reduction is also focused at the source of the noise.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0223714 A1, an open-air noise cancellation system for a large open area coverage application is disclosed.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,774 A, a noise cancellation headset for noise reduction is disclosed.
However, in the field of noise reduction, none of the noise reduction methods directly reduces noise at the receiver-side to create a quite zone without necessitating the use of a headset. Therefore, it is a goal of the present invention to provide a system for noise reduction achieved at the receiver, using a parabolic dish to create a quiet zone without necessitating the use of a headset.